Et maintenant
by Yael Lune Nonatsu
Summary: Un accident. Des conséquences... Et maintenant, que reste-t-il? Pour Choupette


Auteur : Naïa

Titre : Et maintenant...

Base : Gundam wing

Disclaimer : Gundam wing appartient à Sunrise et compagnie

Genre : one shot

Couples : Mon préféré, c'est tout ce que je dirais. Je gâcherais la surprise sinon?

Remarques : Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je suis incapable d'écrire autrement qu'à deux heures du mat'... résignée Je dédie ce one shot à ma Choupette. Parce qu'il y a bien que toi pour me faire écrire

Résumé: Un accident. Des conséquences. Et maintenant...

* * *

Je lève les yeux. Et j'attends.

Il va parler. Avant même qu'il n'est ouvert la bouche, je le sais. Je le sens. Mais je ne veux pas l'entendre. Alors je penche la tête. Je sens sa réticence à se taire. Je sens sa réticence à parler. Indécision? Cela fait si longtemps... Il ne sais pas comment me parler. Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade tous les deux. Il faut croire que non. Je secoue la tête et j'essaie de repenser à la dernière fois où l'un de nous est resté silencieux de cette manière. Cette tension...

Je détourne le regard. Non, pas regard... Quel illusion!

Sourire amer.

Devant lequel je sais très bien qu'il essaie de ne pas trembler. Je crois que je voudrais pleurer. Mais je n'en ai pas le droit après tout, do I?

Un doux parfum vient caresser mes narines. Fleurs. Il m'en a encore amené. Pourquoi? Se faire pardonner une offense qu'il n'a pas commise mais que je lui ai reproché? Pour me faire plaisir? Il sait que j'aime les fleurs. J'ai envie de sourire d'un coup. Mais je lui ferais peur.

Les choses ont tellement changé. Soupir. Depuis quand...? Non, je sais très bien depuis quand. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est depuis quand il tremble devant moi, depuis quand on n'est plus ensembles, depuis quand j'ai suicidé mon propre bonheur.

Il se déplace dans la chambre. Sans même le regarder, je sais qu'il met les fleurs dans un vase, sur la commode. Il fait des gestes lents. Toujours. Il dit que c'est pour que je puisse les suivre. Je le hais. Mais je l'aimais tellement! Je l'aime toujours mais... je ne peux plus. Je dois l'horrifier. Personne ne voudrait d'un monstre comme moi. Je le sais. Alors, je fais tout pour qu'il parte. Mais il revient toujours! Et ca fait si mal. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas me laisser? Pourquoi! Les autres l'ont bien fait eux!

Il a toujours été si résistant... Je repense à une autre époque. Celle où l'on étaient heureux tous ensembles.

La porte se referme. Doucement. Tellement doucement... Il fait toujours si peu de bruits. Mais il sait que je l'entends quand même. Je n'ai pas été un soldat d'élite pour rien non plus. Soldat d'élite. Pilote de gundam. Terroriste. Héros. Assasins. Sauveur. Monstre. Rat de rue. Abomination. On m'a donné tant de noms différents à la fin de la guerre. Comme à tous mes compagnons. Nous étions les instants de gloire d'une paix chèrement payée. Chacun de nous en a fait les frais. Chacun à notre facon.

Bien sur.

Ses pas s'éloignent dans le couloir. Il ne reviendra pas avant plusieurs heures à moins que je ne l'appelle. Je ne le ferais pas. Jamais. Crier son nom... ainsi... Faiblesse. Je ne dois en aucuns cas en montrer. Oh je l'ai eu crié son nom. Ca oui! Mais dans des circonstances tellement différentes! L'extase dans ces moments-là...! Hum! J'en frissone encore de plaisir. Mais ca fait si longtemps! Des années. Je ne le laisse pas me toucher. Je ne me laisse pas le toucher.

Je suis un monstre.

Il ne me l'a pas dit. Mais je le sais. Instinctivement. Pas besoin de pouvoirs new types pour le savoir. Non. Mon être entier combien il est devenu inadéquat.

Je frémis.

Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Ca fait trop longtemps. Je ne me supporterai plus une minute de plus. Je ne le supporterai plus, ni lui, ni cette _chose_, cette situation. Trop dur. Trop long.

Je me lève. Je sais ce que je dois faire. Je n'ai pas le choix. Mais ca me va. Je le veux.

Le noir me guide. Lorsque j'arrive au bureau, je souris. Heureux. Oui, pour la première fois depuis si longtemps. Je vais enfin être libre.

La chaise de bureau s'affaisse sous mon poids. Les pieds roulants grincent quand je tire le siège vers le bureau. Tiroir. Premier sur la droite. La poignée me semble chaude sous ma main presque tremblante. Je tire. Résistance. Froncement de sourcil. Lucidité. La clé. Il ne l'a pas enlevée. Bonheur. Je la tourne. Tire le tiroir. Glissement silencieux. Je tends la main vers ce que je sais être là.

Contact. Froid. Dur. Comme il l'était avant. Je secoue la tête. Je ne dois pas y penser. Pas maintenant. Métal sous ma paume. Mes doigts se referment autour de l'objet. Vérifications. Mécaniques. Faites tellement souvent. Je connais par coeur. Je n'ai même pas besoin de voir pour savoir ce que je fais. Il en manque une. Haussement d'épaules. Par grave. Une seule me suffira. Je ne compte pas raté mon coup et devoir recommençer.

Je le prend bien en main. Je ne dois pas le laisser m'échapper. Il n'y aura pas de répit. Pas de seconde chance.

Révolver.

Je l'arme. Il est léger dans ma main. J'en avais à peine tenu un en main depuis l'armistice. Mais le mouvement et le poids sont tellement amis que je souris. Familier.

La porte s'ouvre. Il est revenu. Je n'ai pas le temps de cacher l'arme, alors je vise. Pourquoi est-il là?

« Ne fais pas ça. »

Haussement de sourcil. Indifférence.

« Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça. »

Rire sourd. Que croit-il?

« Tu sais très bien que ça ne changera rien. Je ne ferais jamais que ce que je veux. N'est-ce pas toi qui disais ça? »

Je me tais. Je le sens avancer et je sais que mon visage s'assombrit. Il s'arrête. Il sait que je tirerai si il avance encore. Pas que je ne tirerai pas au final. Mais je veux bien lui laisser quelques minutes. Ca m'aidera peut être à mieux faire le pas. Tranquilité sereine. Je sais ce que je fais.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser. Pas comme ça. Je croyais qu'on était un duo... »

Sa voix s'étrangle. J'ai envie de lui hurler qu'il a raison mais je ne peux pas. Rire sadique. Non, peut être plus ironique. Bof! Qu'en sais-je après tout? Je ne m'en soucie plus maintenant, n'est-ce pas? J'ai le droit de renoncer. Ou est-ce le devoir?

Silence.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons ainsi. Longtemps je suppose puisque j'entends bientôt des pas précipité dans l'escalier de notre maison. Une personne. Deux personnes. Trois personnes. Oui, il y a trois personnes courants. Personne n'était là pourtant. Ils ont du arriver. La porte qu'il avait délicatement fermé derrière lui, comme toujours, s'ouvre à la volée.

Une seconde.

C'est le temps qu'il leur faut pour prendre compte de la situation. Ils savent eux aussi que je tirerai sans sommation.

Je ferme les yeux. Lassitude. Silence. Mouvement. Je rouvre les yeux. La moindre incertitude serait une chance pour eux de me désarmer. Lui ne fera rien. Il ne me forcera jamais. Même si je sais qu'il meurt d'envie de me voir écarter l'arme de ma tempe.

« Pourquoi? »

La voix d'un ange. Elle transperce la brume qui entoure mon esprit.

« Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. »

Tristesse. Je la sens m'envahir. Ma réponse ne leur suffira pas. Je peux bien leur donner un peu plus. Après tout, c'est la dernière chose que je ferais pour eux...

« Je ne peux plus vivre. Je suis un monstre... »

Je n'ai pas fini que déjà quatre voix couvrent la mienne. Cacophonie. Mais je n'entend que la sienne. Comme quand il me murmurait des mots tendres avant. Malgré le brouhaha, je ne peux entendre que son chuchotement.

« Tu n'es pas un monstre. »

Souffrance. Sa voix vibre. Pleurs. Non. Je ne veux pas. Il ne devait pas. Il devait être content d'être débarrassé de moi. Mais il souffre. Mon bras s'abaisse. A peine. Mais déjà ils se taisent.

« Tu n'es pas un monstre. »

Pourquoi se répéte-t-il? C'est inutile. Je sais à quel point je le dégoute. Si ce n'était pas le cas, alors pourquoi c'est-il...

« Eloigné de moi? »

Demie-phrase pour demie-émotion. Il ne doit pas lire en moi. Je l'entends se déplacer. Gêne? Non. Il n'est jamais gêné.

« Je ne voulais pas te forcer et que tu me rejetes ensuite. »

Phrase longue. Ca fait si longtemps qu'il ne m'a pas volontairement parlé. Sa voix est rauque.

Soupir.

« Heero... »

Je m'arrête. Ca n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Il est déjà trop tard. Je l'ai perdu depuis si longtemps.

Ou alors... est-ce lui qui m'a perdu? Ne pas réfléchir. C'est la fin.

« Adieu. »

Je leur fais mon sourire. Celui qu'ils avaient appris à connaître pendant la guerre. Je veux qu'ils ne gardent que les meilleurs souvenirs. Ceux d'avant.

Mais maintenant, c'est le moment. J'enfonce la gachette, souriant. Je suis heureux. Je les aurai tous revu avant de mourir. Au moins ça. Je sens la pression du chien sur le mécanisme interne. La balle doit être en train de reculer au bout du canon. Reculer pour mieux jaillir. Elle viendra se planter dans ma tempe. Coup net et précis. Rien à faire. On ne pourra pas me ramener. Je le sais. Je commence à appuyer. La dernière ligne droite...

« Je t'aime! »

Arrêt. Il ne peut pas... Indécision. Hésitation. Faiblesse. Il en profite. Traître. Le coup est parti. Et il ne m'a pas atteint. Je suppose que le plafond blanc de la bibliothèque est maintenant orné d'un trou.

Dur. Froid. Le sol n'est pas accueillant. Souple. Chaud. Son corps sur le mien est un poids que j'accueillerai avec bonheur mais...

Des lèvres... Il m'embrasse? Mais... pourquoi? Il était sensé me haïr. Incompréhension. Il se relève sur les coudes. Je sens son regard.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner Duo. Pas le droit. »

Mais ne sait-il pas? Ne sait-il pas quel monstre je suis?

« Ce n'est pas un crime. Tu le sais pourtant, non? »

Que fait-il? Pourquoi me couvre-t-il de baisers? Je suis affreux. Je sens son regard s'ancre dans le mien. Je ferme les yeux. Lui épargner ce spectacle.

« Ouvre les yeux. »

Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Ma litanie muette doit lui parvenir télépathiquement.

« Je veux voir tes yeux Duo. Tu me dois bien ça. »

En plein coeur. Je ne peux pas le lui refuser. Je soulève mes paupières. Cela ne change pas grand chose pour moi mais je sens qu'il m'observe. Mes yeux sont...

« Etre aveugle n'est pas une abomination. »

Mensonge! Mais sa voix... Oh Shinigami! Elle semble si sincère! Ai-je le droit d'y croire?

« Heero... »

Gémissement plaintif. Je suis pathétique.

« Je t'aime comme tu es Duo.Rien ne changera jamais ça. Crois le. Crois _moi_. »

Et pour la première fois depuis cet affreux accident qui m'a privé de la vie, j'ai envie de le croire quand il me parle.

« Heero... »

Il m'embrasse encore. Je ne résiste pas. Je sens qu'on m'enlève le pistolet de la main. Je ne résiste pas. Il se relève et m'attire sur ses genoux. Je ne résiste pas. Ils sont là, autour de nous, et posent leur main sur mes épaules en soutien. Je ne résiste pas.

« Tu as le droit de vivre et d'être heureux. »

Je relève la tête.

« Tu crois vraiment? »

Je sens la réponse de chacun de mes amis. La pression qu'ils appliquent à mes épaules me le dit. Je sens la réponse de mon amant. La pression qu'il applique à ma taille me le dit. Alors je souris. Un vrai sourire cette fois.

La route ne sera pas facile, je le sais. Ni pour moi, ni pour lui, ni pour eux. Mais ensembles... Oui, ensembles on y arrivera. Heero et moi nous relevons. Il me garde contre lui. Et je suis heureux de me blottir dans ses bras. Appuyé contre son torse, je me tourne vers les autres.

« Quat-chan. »

Hochement de tête.

« Duo-chan. »

On se comprend.

« Fei-Fei. »

Hochement de tête. Sourire rebelle.

« Wufei Maxwell! »

On se comprend.

« Tro-man. »

Hochement de tête.

« Il était temps Duo. »

Il m'avait lu depuis si longtemps? On se comprend.

Je me tourne dans l'embrasse de mon amant. Je lève la tête. Il est plus grand que moi.

« Hee-love. »

Baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

« Aishiteru watashi no aoi. »

Rien ne changera plus. On se comprend.

Je viens de renaître au milieu de mes amis. Rien ne sera facile mais on se battra et tout ira. Oui, tout ira...

Sourire.

Et maintenant, il n'y a plus de chance que pour le bonheur.

Je suis attérée... Je vais vraiment pas en m'arrangeant je trouve. Enfin...


End file.
